Something More
by Natalia173
Summary: [sequel to nothing else] Yes I know I said I wasn't going to make a sequel but... damn muses. Everyone knows her secret. Now she just has to gain their trust.


Ok back by popular demand!  Well… sort of.  I had a lot of people review Nothing Else and just about all of them said they wanted a sequel so Dun Duh Duh DAAAAH!  A sequel.  This one is even worse.  I'm writing it at 12:42 AM.  Why is it that I cannot write fan fiction at any *normal* hour of the day? And, to boot, I can never write anything that I want to write.  I would really like to update my Sailor Moon or Earth's Children story this century, but it looks like it's not going to happen; go figure.  Oh well; I guess a Mulan sequel is better then nothing ne?  Ok enough babble.  On with the story.

**Back round:  Ok, everyone now knows about Mulan, don't ask me how they just do, but everyone is really mad at Mulan and Li Shang because they didn't TELL that Mulan was female.  So now Mulan and Shang know that the Huns are going to attack the Emperor because they were trying to get a private moment and saw the Huns.  But no one else knows or believes them because they all think the Huns are dead and the company is having some trust issues.**

Disclaimer:  Nope, don't own Mulan.  But conquering Captain Li Shang is on my list! Right after I conquer Tooya, and Inu Yasha, and Zechs ain't too bad looking. Oh and you can't forget about Kunzite.  He's a hottie.  Oh and then there's… well you get the point.

*~*~*~

            "Don't you understand?  If we don't go to the capital right now the Emperor will die!"  Ling glared daggers at Mulan.

            "And why should we believe you?  You lied to us once, why not again?"  Mulan screamed in frustration.  It shouldn't have taken this long to convince them to help.  She thought that it would be ten minutes at the most, not going on a ½ hour.  If they didn't hurry, they wouldn't beat the Huns to the capital.

            "Why would I want to lie about something like this?  What purpose would there be?" Mulan asked.

            "To embarrass us, shame us," Yao relied.  "You did it before, during out training, why not now?"

            "Yao!" Shang screamed in outrage, "I thought you were over that!  She's your friend and I am your captain.  I, more then anyone, would want to say that this is a lie, that it's not happening, but that's not going to happen."

            "And if we don't hurry, we're going to be too late.  We can't wait around for the Huns to attack.  We have to act on the knowledge that we have at our finger tips!"  Mulan slammed her hands onto the table in front of her, maps strewn about it.  She took a deep breath and slowly started to count backwards from 100.

            "Mulan, what you're saying is impossible.  We all watched the Huns get pancaked by the avalanche. You should remember, you caused it.  If it were any other enemy then I'd be at the capital we would go in a heartbeat," Ling explained, "but we watched the defeat of the Huns with our own eyes.  What you're saying isn't logical.  If we were to just run to the capital, swords drawn claiming that the enemies we defeated were back from the dead, we'd be dishonored and laughed at by all of China."

            "Will you men forget about honor for ONCE and do what's right?!  Doesn't it bother you at all that this delay could cost the life of our leader, one anointed by the gods?!  If the emperor dies because there was too much testosterone flying around the encampment, you're going to be a lot more then dishonored.  You're going to be dead!  If we're wrong about the Huns and act on it anyways, the Emperor is going to be a lot more forgiving then the Huns if we're right and they take over."  Everyone chose this moment to look at something else.  Yao chose his shoes and Ling picked the Captain's sword.  None met her eyes.  None except Chien-Po.  Mulan walked up to him, meeting him eye to eye.

            "Chien-Po, please.  You're the most, no, only level headed person here.  Explain it to them."  Chien-Po looked at her for a minute, then stood from the spot against the pole he was leaning.

            "I do not know much, but I will tell you what I do.  Trust is something that is very hard to earn but often lost over misunderstandings.  Yes, Mulan and the Captain lied to us.  We must, however, think in their frame of thought.  Mulan is a woman.  It is punishable by death that she is here.  Yet, she still risks her life by being here when she had the chance to go home.

            "Ping was trust-worthy and a friend to all.  He tried to make sure all were strong, taken care of, and made a friend.  Ping would never lie intentionally unless a life was at stake otherwise.  If Ping was as such, then I do not believe Mulan is any different.  I will join you Mulan, Captain."  Mulan smiled and hugged her friend.

            "Thank you Chien-Po."

            "So are the rest of you going to help us?  Or are Mulan, Chien-Po and I going to storm the city all by our lonesome selves."

            "Well, you'd look pretty ridiculous if only three of you went.  I guess I'll have to back you up."  Ping looked to Yao.  "Are you coming?"  Yao mumbled something incoherent before walking over to Mulan.

            "Yeah, yeah.  Let's go.  With all the time we've wasted here the Huns have probably already taken over the capital."  The whole company started slowly filing out of the large tent and heading toward their horses.  Mulan and Shang were the last ones in the tent.  Mulan moved to open the flap when she felt a gentle but firm grip on her arm.  She turned and looked straight into the worried eyes of Shang.

            "Mulan, be careful.  The Huns are going to be furious and they're ruthless when they think they're going to win. I'm worried that-" Mulan pressed her finger tips to his mouth.

            "Don't worry about me so much.  I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself.  I was trained by the best remember?"  A soft smile graced her lips.  Shang couldn't help but smile in return.

            "Be careful anyways.  I don't care who trained you, I can't help but worry."  Mulan stood on her tip toes and kissed him softly.

            "I know how you feel; now let's go, we have to hurry to the city.  We don't have much time.

*~*~*~

            Dark figures sat perched on the top of a large castle.  A large falcon landed silently and unnoticed on the shoulder of the most imposing man.  He gently stroked the animal before turning his gaze back to the festivities.  A celebration of the Huns defeat was being held.  Soon the emperor would emerge from his palace.  The figure saw another jerk slightly when the grand doors were opening, signaling the arrival of the leader of China.  The figure shook his head and gripped the sword; his men were getting impatient, but if things were going to work out they had to plan it.  They couldn't rush into it.  Patience is a virtue..

            The emperor walked slowly and regally out of his palace.  As he proceeded forward, the immense crowd bowed to his presence.  Then slowly, but ceremoniously, the crowd parted like a sea revealing a band of courageous men, Captain Li Shang at its head and a woman at his right hand.

            The woman leaned over and spoke something softly to the captain next to her.  He nodded and she and her horse took off. The rest of the small procession continued forward, mounting the steps to meet their supreme leader.

            Captain Li Shang and company dismounted and bowed before the emperor.

            "Behold!  The saviors of China!"

*~*~*~

            "Now why are we marching straight into the city… with you as a woman no less?"  Mulan sighed.  She was getting tired of explaining this.

            "Because Yao, they're holding a celebration in honor of the army and I'm part of the army.  Since everyone knows, or at least everyone important, that I'm a woman, why bother marching as Ping?"

            "But they could kill you on site.  Without an explanation."

            "Well if you can think of a better way to protect the Emperor then be smack in front of him, please enlighten me Ling."  Ling smartly stayed silent.  "That's what I thought.  Now let's go.  The longer we wait the easier it will be for the Huns to attack."  The party mounted and started on their way into the city.  Shang pulled up next to Mulan.

            "Are you sure about this?  You can still disguise yourself as Ping."

            "And what good would it do?  Chi Fu already knows and I can only assume that he's told the emperor.  If he hasn't, he will the second I show up as Ping.  No, it's better for me to show up as Mulan.  I'm tired of hiding.  If he's going to kill me, I want the world to know what I've done, what I've accomplished."  Shang sighed, knowing that he's never be able to change her mind.  That was part of what he loved about her.  He nodded his head in assent, pretending that he actually had a say in the matter.  For the next four days they rode to China.  Their progress was slow, but that was to be expected in the treacherous mountain range.  Finally China came into view.  The remnants of the Chinese army slowly, but proudly, sauntered their way into the city.  The crowds screamed and roared in celebration for the heroes of China.  There was a slight under murmur as to who the woman was, but most thought it just a mistress of the captain.  After all a woman never had any important status.

            At the base of the steps, Mulan leaned over and whispered in Shang's ear.

            "I'm going to go search around the castle.  I'll be the least noticed and the Huns have never seen me as Mulan before."  Shang nodded but gave her a "be careful" look.  Mulan spurred her horse, searching frantically for the enemy that she knew was near.

            After looking for a good hour, Mulan was just about ready to give up.  Maybe they had been wrong about the Huns; she sighed in frustration.  Not that she wouldn't be happy if she was wrong, but she just knew in her gut that she wasn't.  She saw them come out of the snow.  They were too mean, ruthless, and bent on revenge not to come here.  If she was going to find them she would have to hurry.  Once the emperor came out she knew they would-

            Screams reached far across the palace and its many courtyards.  Mulan slammed her heals into Khan and raced towards the steps.  But she was too far away and by the time she had gotten there, the emperor was already captured.  Shang and a group of men were banging on the door with an over sized statue.  She looked around frantically trying to come up with a better idea.  It would be too late if they kept up with their current plan.  Suddenly she spied huge columns leading up to the top floor of the palace.

            "Shang!"  She gestured for everyone to follow her.  She quickly explained her plan.  After some complaining from Lung, Yao and Chien-Po she finally convinced them to go along with it.  They all used scarves to pull their way up the columns and finally landed on their feet on the top floor.  Mulan scooted to the corner and spied two guards.  She quietly came back to the group.  

            "Ok," she whispered, "Two guards.  Easy enough for us to take out.  There are at least three more inside where the emperor is.  Remember you're concubines.  Try and be feminine please."  They all nodded.  "Shang, you stay here until I give the signal."

            "What's the signal?"

            "Trust me, you'll know it."  Shang nodded.  With a nod she stood up and started walking around the corner.  Ling, Yao, and Chien-Po followed.  Shang waited just around the corner, breath in absolute stillness.  Suddenly there were sounds of groans and punching.  "SHANG!  NOW!"

            Shang ran through the mess of people beating on each other and up a flight of stairs to the emperor.  He slammed into Shan-Yu just as he was about to slit the throat of the emperor.  Just then Chien-Po and the gang decided it was a good time to enter.  Yao and Ling, after taking out the remaining bad guys, slid down the wire holding the lamps.  Chien-Po bowed to the emperor in apology and scooped him up before sliding both of them down the wire.  Mulan, eyes still on Shang, had her cloth ready and waiting.  

            Just when she thought they were going to win, Shan-Yu got the upper hand.  He started racing toward Mulan in efforts to catch the emperor.  Mulan looked all around her for a way to stop him.  Seeing his own sword nearby she picked it up and slammed it into the wire letting it billow to the ground.  She ducked out of the way of Shan-Yu's blow as she raced over to Shang to see if he was alright.  Shang-Yu stormed over to the couple.  Shang stood in front of Mulan but was knocked quickly over.  Shan-Yu raised his sword over his head.

            "You cost me my victory!"  The abruptness that lamp slammed into the back of his head, shocked even Shang-Yu.

            "No, I cost you your victory."  Mulan quickly pulled her hair back into an army bun, revealing her identity to him.

            "The soldier from the mountain…"

            "That's right.  How does it feel to have your butt kicked by a woman?"  Mulan jumped up and grabbed hold of the roof and slowly climbed her way up.  She ran near to the fireworks tower, knowing Mushu was working his magic, and then took a few steps back.

            Before she could move back the full distance, Shan-Yu burst through the Palace roof, shards of wood going everywhere.  Mulan looked around in a panic.  He was here too soon, she didn't expect this.  She searched around finally coming up with… a fan.  Shan-Yu laughed at the fear, ever obvious in her eyes.  He lunged towards her sword in hand.  But instead of hitting her, it sliced through her fan.  Mulan quickly closed the fan and pulled the sword to herself.

            "Hit it Mushu!"  Mushu, now on the roof with her, lit the massive firework on his back.  He managed to get loose of it half way to his destination.  Shan-Yu lunged toward Mulan again but she swooped low and slammed his sword into his clothing tails, effectively pinning him down.  She ran as fast as she could, grabbing Mushu on the way.

            "Get off the roof, get off the roof, get off the roof!"  She jumped, and explosion of lights and sounds behind her.  She grabbed onto a hanging lamp and slid for all she was worth.  She finally let go and stumbled right onto Shang.  They rolled a bit before they stopped, Shang over her.  The lights rained down on them in their victory.

            "Fa Mulan!"  Mulan cringed at her name.  She stood up and faced her emperor.  She came before him and bowed low.  

            "Yes, your Highness?"

            "Look at this!  My palace is destroyed.  Do you not think you have caused enough trouble?  You lied to everyone around after stealing your father's armor and impersonating a Chinese soldier!"

            "She saved your life!"  Shang cried out.  He was about to lung toward the Emperor but was stopped by three men. (AN: Three guesses to who they are and the first two don't count.)

            "She is a woman and a traitor.  You should know that better then anyone Captain."

            "Chi-Fu you rat!" He pushed futilely against his captors.

            "Name calling is not necessary Captain," the Emperor reprimanded.  "According to law, this woman should be put to death.  As Emperor I am to uphold the law."

            "NO!"  His "friends" did all they could to restrain him.  "You can't kill her!  You'll be making a huge mistake."

            "However," the Emperor continued, holding his hand up for silence, "it is also my job to show good judgment.  How can I say that I was a just and fair ruler when I go and kill the hero and savior of China?"  He bowed slightly in reverence and respect for all the Mulan had done.  Chi-Fu was beside himself.

            "Your Grace you must remember that she is a woman!  She is scum a speck to society.  Do you have any idea what keeping this filth alive-" He was abruptly stopped by Shang's fist.  Everyone there looked at him in amazement.  Shang blushed, embarrassed at his actions.

            "My apologies you Highness.  And the Hero of China."  He fell to his knees in a bow.  Soon the entirety of the audience was lowering themselves in respect to Mulan.  Mulan looked about her in shock.  All of China was bowing to her.

            "Please take a place on my council.  We could use someone as insightful as you."

            "Thank you your Grace," Mulan responded bowing, "But I think it is time for me to return home.  It has been quite some time since I have seen my family and I miss them greatly."

            "Of course.  Then take this," He removed the crest from around his neck, "so your family will know what you have done for me.  And this," he handed her the sword of Shan-Yu which had fallen in the debris, "so the world will know what you have done for China."

            "Thank you your Highness."  She bowed again before turning to go.  "Let's go Home Khan."  Someone grabbed her before she could mount her horse.  Mulan turned to see the dark eyes of Shang.  He pulled her into his arms, his face near hers.  Mulan's heart beat faster as it always did when she was this close to him.  "Shang…" she whispered, "everyone's watching."  Shang shook his head.

            "I really don't care."  He leaned down and pressed his warm lips against hers.  She relaxed into his frame, enjoying it even if all of China *was* watching.  He soon parted from her, leaving her a little breathless.  Shang mounted Khan and then pulled her up in front of him.

            "Are you ready to go home Captain Li Shang?"

            "As long as it's with you Li Mulan."

            "Li Mulan.  I like it.  I like it a lot."

*~*~*~

Ta-DA!  Quite a bit longer then the original and not nearly as much mushiness.  Lots of action but still a certain degree of romance.  Not bad if I do say so myself.  Again I will reiterate the fact that this is a ONE SHOT fan fiction.  I know it doesn't go 100% with the story line, that's the point and NO I will NOT be making a sequel.  This was the sequel this is the end.  Kaput k?  So just review, tell me what you thought and overall enjoy the story.

My Email Is Natalia173@yahoo.com


End file.
